Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2002-14072 discloses an integrated circuit device called an integrated sensor device, in which a sensor portion, a control unit for processing the signals representing the detection results of the sensor portion, and an antenna for receiving the energy required for the communication with outside and the circuit operation from outside are integrated on one chip. It also discloses that an ion sensitive field effect transistor (hereinafter, referred to as ISFET) and an organic film whose characteristics are changed when it contacts to gas or liquid containing a substance are used as the sensor portion of this integrated sensor device.
An extended gate structure disclosed in J. van der Spiegel, I. Lauks, P. Chan, D. Babic, “The extended gate chemically-sensitive field effective transistor as multi species microprobe, Sensors and Actuators” 4 (1983) pp. 291-298, and K. Tsukada, Y. Miyahara, Y. Shibata, H. Miyagi, “An integrated micro multi-ion sensor using platinum-gate field effect transistors”, Proc. Int. Conf. Solid-State Sensors and Actuators (Transducers '91), San Francisco, USA, 1991, pp. 218-221 is known as a structure suitable for the monolithic integration of the ISFET with the integrated circuit.
Also, the problem that the device characteristics and the electric insulation between devices are degraded due to the penetration of positive ions into the device forming region in a semiconductor integrated circuit device with the SOI structure is examined in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 6-177233, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 6-177242.